Bihind these hazel eyse
by Ai-T-L
Summary: Its Yoh and Annas wedding day, evrything looks right, until som of Annas frends turn ther back on her and try to get Tamao mary Yoh istad...YohxAnna kelly Clarcson bihind this hazel eyse, song fick complete! Final chap is up!
1. the begining

**Behind this hazel eyes.Enjoy AnnaxYoh**

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong... _

In the curch allmost all was set.. to the big mariage...

Lyserg,Ryu,Manta,chocolove,Horohoro,Ren and Yoh were getting ready..or more precise YOH was getting ready.

"Yoh? Are you ready? Im so damn nervous! Are you? Eh? Eh?"

"Horohoro dont disturb him. Its YOH thats going to marry not you." Ren said calmly

"sorry."

"that's okay, boroboro, I'm kind of nervous too."

"Don't call me that!"

"Boroboro!"

"DON'T, I'm Horohoro!"

They all laughed, Ren sweatdroped and sighed.

In the other room. Anna was standing in a beautifull wedding dress. It was very long and there were white roses on it. Tamao in a pink short dress,Pirika in baby blue dress and Jun in a light red chinese dress.

"You look beautifull anna!" Pirika looked at her

"i'm jealous" Tamao muttered

" Yes, you better be." She glared at her

"S-sorry.. Anna-sama"

"Hmpf"

" I will go and rest, now. Pirika bring me some tea." She demanded and walked out of the room. Jun followed her

" what a bitch." Pirika said to Tamao.

"no, Anna-sama is really awesome!" Tamao responded happily but looked sad down at her feets and sighed before she

continued

"she diserves Yoh-sama...he's in good hands now..." a tear twinkled down her face and she closed her eyes before she opened it again

" I should be happy.. fo-r Yoh,Yoh sam-a.. sama..but – I-I..."she said but then she collapsed crying at the floor

" i have an Idea..." She looked with comforting but scary eyes down at Tamao...

"No! Not that! Please..PIRIKASAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"Here's your tea, Anna-"

"Anna-san please."

"sorry Anna-San."

"do you think.." Anna begun, but thought better not saying it.

"What Anna-san?"

"Nothing, you can go now." When Pirika heard that she sighed happily.She left the teacup on the table and walked out. Anna saw the door closing, sighed and begun drinking her tea, but suddenly got dizzy. "Pirika...You dont have..." but before she could finish her thought, she fell into a deep sleep.

Thats the first chapter. Hope you like it and thanks to Sweetseitentaisen for spellcorrecting this story. So please r&r!


	2. one tunder and my scream

The nekst chapy, well enjoi!

"Hey, Anna!" Yoh open's the door.

Anna opend her mouth, but got a glear from Pirica and closed it agen.

"Are you nervous?" he asked

but Anna didn't answer, she did only look at her feet's with sad eyse. Yoh saw that and began comming eaven mor nervous.

"Eh..Emm, I mean it's our wedding's day, right..?"

It wus still no respond. Pirica began to talk insted.

" Anna-san dos not want to speak to much,she got sore trouth."

"oh.. I'm sorry I didn't know" Yoh relaxd agen.

He tried to get eye contackt with her but she only looked an other way, and wudn't look him in the eyse, "it's become comming a little weard.." he thougt but he didn't say it out loud.

"well, I see you laiter then.." Yoh kissed Anna and walked out.

" how wus she? How did she look? Wus she pretty? Wus she cute? Wus she ordenary or did she look se-.."

"shut up Horohoro!" Ren hited Horohoro in the head.

"Ouch! Can't you stop being so voilent?" Horohoro replyd Ren angery.

"it's you that wus coming up with to many stupid qestions!" ren anserd him as much as

anrgry as Horohoro.

"shoud I change to a present costume..?" Chocolove asked.

Silens..Ren and Horohoro stopped figting as well. But..

"NO!" they finaly shouted and sweatdroped. And Horohoro and Ren began fighting agen. Chocolove looked disapoinded.

"emm.." Yoh tried to separate Ren and Horohoro that wus still fighting.

"emm you guys'..?"

"emmm"

still triing.

"pleas..?" –still triing.

"SILENS!" he shouted and Ren and Horohoro stopped.

"emm.. exuse me, but that brainless violenses attacked me" Ren sed whit his normal calm and a bitt cold

vois

"NO! It wus HIM(pointing on Ren) that started." Horohoro sed, his vois wus still shaking.

¨

" okay...But if I anser Boroboros qestion it is okay right?" Yoh looked at them and smiled as he turned a little pinck.

"YES.. Heeeey! my name isen-" But befor Horohoro cud finish his sentens, Ren quickly coverd his mouth.

"just begun awnsering the qestion." Ren sed and this time he smiled, but he's eyse lookd scary..Yoh sweatdroped but began telling.

"well she looked pretty..and she wus cute.. very cute.."

Horohoro bites Ren's hand.

"Didd you kiss her man? Didd you?"

"HoooR-rrrrooOO.." this time Horohoro coverd Rens mouth.

"well..." Yoh turned silly red.

"YES!" Horohoro's eyse grown bigg.

" I didd kiss her!" Yoh wus blushig very madly now.

" wow! That's Awsome man!"

"didn't she slap you?" Lysreg asked comfjused.

"well...no." Thats right.. He thougt.

" he is getting just too it..!" Horohoro smirkd, but it didn't last so long becors Ren did bite the hardest he cud in Horohoros hand.

"GiiiiIAAAAAAAaaaaaAAA!" Horohoro skreamd.

"look, what you did LOOK, I'm bleeding! You cearles IDIOT!"

"It's you'r own falt. Brainded"

"I'm NOT brainded, BRAINDED!"

"agen you sow you'r unitelligens "brainded"

"You...YOU..!"

"okay.. now we stop... okay?.. The wisest do giv up first right?.." Yoh sed sweatdroping

Horohoro and Ren: hmf!

"can you take Horohoro and bandasje his hand, Jun-san?" Yoh asked.

"shor." She ansed and smiled.

"com on Horohoro-kun!"

Horohoro blushed and mumerd somthing as "Yes ma'am.." Yoh smiled as he wached them walk away. Then thought agen

Anna acts soo weard.. allmous reminding him on..Tamao...?

Deep deep in the forest neksd to the church , a gurl wus liing unconscious on the weet ground, it wus raining hard. The rain fell hardely on the unconscious gurl on the gownd with the wite wedding dress...it wus durty, a lot of mudd wus clibring to it... the moon shined on her and showd the durty face of hers and the maskara that wus trickling down her wett and painfull face.. a ligtning com tru the air, then a thunder... befor somvon wisperd...

"ANNA..."

Hope ya like it. Btw: yes i got a new penn name!XD Detectiv CoolAngel becom to "Rocking Angel!" Well if you liked it plz rewiwe me, and say what you think!Happy New year evry one!bye for now!


	3. just pure pain

Well, A new year new abilitys. Akemashite omedetou gogaimasu! 

templar132 I know.:( But I dont hawe spell right program at word and what mens I must right it all my self sometimes it's realy hard! But I'm triing my best! Hoping that is inuf.:)

_  
_ Holy Girl: ya dont hawe to wait enymor!xD

pendulumxswing: I dont know, I like Pirica, but somvone hawe to be evel!xD And I know I hawe spellerrors and

yoshiru: I know I must worck on my speling.:(

Kyuuka-Kyubi: Tnx! Nad ya are not enoying! Im always open 4 crits and tips:)

sportiegrl: Ya dont hawe to wait enymor!xD

rockerchick224: I'm oxo a Kelly fan!

Kari Usui: ya maby hawe to wait to nekst chapter to know if it's him or not, but ya know Tamao she dont hawe the guts to say no, but she tried besides I gus Pirica cind of forced her and she had to say ok!xD Anyway I haope this chap solvs some of ya vondrings!xD

Thanks to evrybody that hawe rewiwed me until now! Ya give me strenght and will to do the chaps!xD Thanks agen! Now enjoi!

A boy with long dark brown hair wus sitting in a tree in the forest, looking down at an beautyfold gurl criing in her sleep as the rain fell down at her. It wus cold but the boy didn't feel anyting. Somwhat a fier burnd in his eyse as he contenjued watching. Maby tonight.. he thought.. you will be mine..? And agen the thought hit him... What-what.. is she thinking? What is she dreaming? She wus the only one person he met that he wen't able to read the mind of. He wus the Shaman King, and it maked him confuse. Wy she choiced his lilttle naive soft brother, wen she always haunted to be the shaman queen.

"What, what are you dreaming.." he spoke out softly.

Ofors the wen't no reply as the wind playd with he's hair, he's dark brown locks dansed playfully in the wind.

"what are you dreaming..."

An gurl with dark blond hair wus standing outside the church she wus wearing a long black dress it wus detailed and beautfold like the girl ho wus wearing it. She wus hearing music...Someone is going to get married, she thought in the blur of her mind. She walked slowly in on the red carpet, evryone she knew wus ther sitting on the bence, Happy, someone wus even criing. But she didn't care her eyse wus strainght on thealtar. A girl and a boy wus standing ther happily, smiling, beside them some girls and one woman all in the aloust same dresses, wus standing. But she didn't care. The gurl had an long beautyfold wedding dress in the exact same design as the dress the other girl with the black dress had, just the this had a longe beil, and wus longer and white, the girl in it looked exactly like her... The boy had he's chocolate brown eyse stairight in to her hazel eyse..

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_ ...

The gurl's and the woman sat down at one of the bences And first now she saw.. her eyse wus not hazel..they wus pink..The boy took of her beil and she could see clerly now... The pink hair and those thin lips, her pufectly curved face the nice smile...

"no..." she whisper as she saw them..together..holding hands.. it wan't her it wus..Tamao...

"NO!" she screamed, but no one did hear her. Nobody did care, nobody did eaven look like the knew she wus ther.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces..._

You can kiss the bride a vois sed. Yoh bend down and wen they'r lip's met Yoh had that calm and content face as he kept on kissing Tamao. Tamao responded happily and beetwen the kiss she did someting that heard like she giggled, closing her eyse of enjoimet, she wus getting some pink flushed cheeks too.

_can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one... _

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna screamed agen, just dropping down at the carpet tearing her hair, holding her hed in frustatation as tears rolled down.

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

Somewhat she managed to get her self on the feet. And she ran away from it all, in to the forest. The mud clig to her dress, now she had the exact same clotes as Tamao, the wite weding dress got cut up evrywhere as she ran, but she didn't care, wen she came to the middel of the forest she fell to her knees then collapsed closing her eyse and then open them agen, laying on the wet grond mascara trickling down with her tears. Suddenly she heared somone come near. She get's up to her knees waiting for the savor. He's long hair shined in the rain as the stars looked down at them. Hoe held out his hand touching her cheek, she let him tuch her and let her hed fall in his hand, closing her eyse for the moment. Then she opned them agen and looked up at him. He's eyse wus so ful of sorow she cud't belive it, his Chocolate brown eyse, he's long playful hair..it made her fil comfotapble, as she looked up at hem knowing ho it wus..

Yoh suddenly braked they'r kiss, Anna looked comfused up at him.

"You..you are not Anna.." He whisperd looking in to her eyse.

"I'm sorry..." She whisperd back looking down as tears washed the makeup away.

Yoh taked the ring of her a little voilently as sadness and comfusion fild his face and anger burned in his eyse.

He taked her bouquet and trew it to someone that wus sitting on one of the bences as he rushed down the altar corridor. Pirika looked comfused and angry as the bouqet of red roses(A/N:Theat Anna had resisted to hawe, becors her fevor color were red.:p)landed on her lap, she gasped, shocked. They all very shocked as they tried to get to hem, triing to save the wedding, but he didn't care just pushing them all aside,and braking and trowing evrything that got in his way. "what's with you?" Horohoro shouted comfused as Yoh wus rushing to the door. He didn't care, not awsering, just runing out in the rain.

"ANNA! Wer are you ANNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

" She's right ther! Fool, you made her cry!" Ren shouted. Pointing in to the church wer Tamao had fallen to her knees criing.

"ANNNAAAAAAAAA!" 

"okay,.. now he's gone insane.." Horohoro whisperd as he saw his daerly beloved friend of his collapse down at the ground,

"YOH!" they ran to they'r fallen friend. He seemed unconsious. Faust run trugh the crowd of peaple and kneeled down beside him. Checking his puls. They all wenet silens as they waited.

"call the ambulance." Wus the only thing he sed after awhile.

"but..wy, what's wrong with him..?" Jun asked.

"is puls are fataly low..week..He has hight feber and coughfing blood."

Yoh were now sweating and he's beautifold face wus twisted in pain as he wus breathing hard, as some blood twickled down he's mouth.

Jun dialed the nummer.

"but how,..only becors of shock..?" Micky, Yohs fhater asked.

"yes..he's in shock..Wen shock, sadnes,anger and comfusion mixes it turn out to one strong emotion.."

"wich..emotion?" Micky asked.

"Love.."

Rocking Angel: hey,hey! That's wus that chapter! I haw e the 4 chapter almoust done aswel!;D

Hao: You just did cut down at this and pased in to an new document...

RA: NO!.. Or yes..humm... but I'm going to write moor on it so shud up! :(

Hao: Yeahm, I love you too! (sarcastely)-.-)(

RA: Me to! (runs over and hugs and kisses Hao) 3

Hao:h-h..ey! If ya dont let me go, I cant say the diamber thing!

RA:oh! Sorry!

Hao: She dont own Shaman King... thought she realy want to...And that mens she dont own Yoh,Anna all the other cahrs incloding me, we belong and are owned by (c)Takai Hiroki And she dos not own the song"Behind these hazel eyse"(c) Kelly Klarcksen. The only thing she own's are the plot.

(smiles) Hao: so pleas R&R!

RA: YEAH!x3

(c) Shaman King by Takai Hiroki

(c) Behind these hazel eyse by Kelly Clarkson

(c) story by Rocking Angel


	4. these memorise that vanish in the rain

well I'm back!;D Anyway sorrryyyyyyyyyyy for looooonnnnnngggggggggggg wait, but realy I had problems... wen I first wanted to write moor and updait(now we hawe new rul in the family only 1 houer per day! If not in the week ends, so I allmoust never oekaki or write other days expeckt now) I cudn't becore my comp crased,and that forsed me to reinstall the hol damn thing! And all the datas wus gone and that inclodes my chaps! pc'c can be sooo evvvellll! And now I dont hawe even microsoft word.TT.TT

by Me. TTTT

Ps: dont own anything ony the plot

"Hao..." Anna wisperd as she looked in to he's deep eyes, they looked so sad...wy...? I'm just a mess...wy should he bother...a wind played with her hair as she remeberd that day...she had sed se wanted the golden ring whit diamonds for cristmas...Yoh just smiled and noted sheepsly. She had ben disapointed ven she didn't get it, but thought it wus to expensive.she never new that he wud propose to her less than one week after on the new years eve under the stars. they kissed, they saw the fier works, it wus the best day of her life...He Asakura Yoh wus the boy that saved her from her misery. He had taked her oversould the oni's down and saved her. He wus her knight her prins her king, she loved him so much she cudn't almost bear it,Asakura Yoh had given her a new chance, a reasen to live and belive in that it wud work out some how and now, he's beautyfold twin wus stearing right in to her eyes. He Asakura Hao wus the person that had so much misery and pain in his life, it wus horible. He had had much moor pain and sadness that she ever had. But still cud he anderstand her? Cud he be a better husband than the cute and smiling Yoh..? She thought Yoh loved her...but maby I wus wrong..she began flasbacking...

"love...?" Micky asked comfused, as someone come out the church.

"Yes Love...It's such a wonderful and fantastic thing but yet the moust painful and holow thing..." Faust sed

"It's-it's my fault."

evrybody turnd around to see...

"Anna!"

"It's-it's all my fault..."

"it's not, wy are you...?"

"I'm not Anna..."

"what are you say--"

Anna's face looked down and wen she looked up agen her face wus no longer Anna's but...

"Tamao?" they all shouted in suprise.

"what..the..." Horohoro whisper horrofied

" Pirika she did cast a spell on me so I cud take Annas place and-and" her eyes wus fild up with tears, and she fell to her knees criing as Yoh's mother came running to her and huged her.

"Shiiii...Tamamo, it's gonna be alright...shiiiiiii..."

And between the sobs and sirens that now filled the air they cud hear Yoh's light breashing.

The day they first met...

The snow wus falling in Aomori...the streats wus empty...the shops wus full of people, but one girl and one boy wus standing in the midlle of the streat.

"hey wait.." the brunett shaman called afeter her.

"I sed don't talk to me so lightly, I will kill you!"

they day he saved her...

"You can't just forget the pain and all that misery, can you mama!" the oni shouted.

"ho sed I wud forget...? i wus the one that hated humans the moust...but as much as that I loved this boy...If it's someone that is going to vanished it's you oni!"

the snow wus falling in osorezan like the fist time they met...the cold wind carefully stroke her hair, as she just looked in shock at the boy that just saved her life.

"Are you ok Anna?" The boy asked. The gurl had lsge spots of blood on her kimono like the boy, but the blood wasn't her blood...she finaly just noted.

" that's god..." The bloody boy softly whisperd back...

They day he left from Aomori...

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in ..._

"so I figurd out that it wud wok out some how...I want to be strong!" Anna sed and gleard at Yoh.

Yoh just smiled and thought she wus cute.

The day she sed she wanted the ring...

They wus standing ouside on of the moust expensive shop in the Tokio.

"wow..look at that ring..." Anna pointed at an golden ring full of small diamounds that wus shining brightly

" want it?" he asked her smiling

" it costs over 10000 yen, Yoh! Are you crazy!"

"Nah..." he replyed hes wus smiling as he coughed lightly under he's orage scarf. Anna hear that, and sed

" We are going home! It lookes like you caught a cold yoh!"

"But Anna i'm fine!" Yoh smiled but coughed loudly this time.

"No you an't! You are going to bed right now!" and she began walking

Yoh smiled agen, to him self this time, and just replyded

"hai Anna!"

And the day he proposed...

Sotty it wus short! But hope ya liked it! plz rewiwe me! oh.. and btw I know this chapter sucks!-.- and sorry all my grammar errors. Gomen!

haiyes

Kimono Japanise tradisonal outfit for woman.


	5. To find you I willl ingnore my pain

Sooooooorrrrryyyyy long wait! The internett shot down, then I hawe exams to prefer to, so nekst updait wont be before tenh or 11 Jun wen I allready are finished with all my houl years exams, Im so sorry! And new penn name agen! This time Shaman-Of-Wind!Anyway lets getting writing, right? Well here ya go!

The ambulance arived and to paramedicks come out of it and rolled out the strecher. The one carefuly lifted Yoh on the strecher placing needels in his arm and the other ran to his mother to ask her qestions about him and his health. Horohoro and the others rushed to his side.

«We'l find her, man! I promis, just hang in ther Yoh!» Horohoro sed sqeezed his pail and cold hands.

«Yoh-kun.» Lysreg called out worryed as he lisened to him caugh up moor blood durn his erratick breaching.

Yoh caughed and Horohoro wached in horor as the blood splatted on his hands. Yoh then slowly opend up his eyes looking up at Horo.

«Yoh!» They all shouthed.

«W..wer is Anna...?» Yoh asked painfuly.

«W-Well we find her! Yoh! dont speak..just focus on getting better!» Horohoro gripped his hads tighter, As the other medick signalisaded that they were ready to drive of. The driver sat himself in to his front seat, and the other medick said « We hawe to go..» Horo let go of his hands and steped back, as a wois wus heard «let me go with him!» They dint'n know were it come from at fisrst but then looked down and found a brunette midget.

«I-I'm his best friend!» Manta shouted with teary eyes.

«Be strong Yoh..» Ren whispered as the door's were about to shut.

«Oright,then get in the car!» The medick pointed, and wus about to give Yoh some oxygen with taking on a mask on him wen...

«How cud I be so blind..!» Yoh gripped the medicks hand.

«What the-!» the medick began, but before he knew it Yoh wus sitting up, triing to excape. Faush emilety rushed to his side.

«Yoh! What the heck do you think you are doing! Do you know what contion you are in!»

«No..» He simpely awsered befor jupping of the strecher running trught the hug clode of peaple triing to stop him. He just ran, stumblin? Yes, Painfuly? Yes, but he keept on running as he heard peaple shout someting but cun't make it into words.

«Anna..pleas..pleas be there..!» he thought and keept on running to the forest.

The day...you proposed to me...

(Flashback)

«Umm...Anna?»

Yoh just had got back from his training and enterd they'r livingroom.

«Yes Yoh?» She asked him without taking her eyes from the sopeopera she wus waching on TV.

«Umm...Anna..wud-wud..»

«Yes?»

«Wud-w-wud you...»

«Yes,Yoh?» she begane becoming iritate.

«You..l-like to..»

«Spit it out orady YOH!» She said standing up and turning aroud.

«Go and wach the stars with me tonight!» He shouted nurverous and closed his eyes fearing the worst. Anna wus shocked of Yoh brake out, and cud just steare.

«Well...» She began tuching her hair and broke the silence

« if you wont to...I cuz..» She tried not to blushe but she neve she wus turning red.

« I cud...?» They bhose were staring down at the floor.

«YEY!» Yoh shouted and maked Anna suprised once moor.

«I-i will come down and pick you up wen I'm ready, kay?»

«O-okay..» she replyd sipely. And Yoh ran up the stairs.

Houers had passes Anna wus waching TV, wondring what he wus doing. Only ten moor minits and it wud be midnight.

«Anna! Com on! Lets go!» She heard Yoh shout.

«But Yoh, Its so lait..» Anna sighned.

«pleas..? pretty pleas?» Yoh asked and maked big puppy eyes.

«Yoh...! Stop...You know I can 't say no, wen you do that..!» She blushed madely.

_He wus so cute wen he did that..._

«Okay...But promis me one thing, only 1 houer max, got it?»

«Ofcourse! Come on! We'r running out of time!» Yoh smiled his playful trademark smile, and gripped her wrist.

Yoh tok his cout on But Anna din't. They walked out from the hous, It wus cold, a as they ran trush the clode of peaple, Yoh ran a hed still holding her wrist forsing her to run.

The ran trught the sementry and pased the big tree, they were going to the highest point of fumbari hill. Anna wus about to tell Yoh that she wus tierd(A/N:yeah I know ,shes kinda OC..) Wen They finaly reached the top. Yoh looked down at the clook, it wus dark but not dark inuf for a shaman like Yoh to see. «Just in time..» He panterd Then kneeled down and kissed her hand. Anna froze in shock. Then the fierworks began, and he asked.

«Kyoyama Anna, the the moust beautifold in this universe...will you marry me?» Yoh puled out a box from his pocket, in it it wus that beautifold ring she alwais wanted.

«Yoh..I...»

Yoh looked up at her, hes' eyes wus full of hope. Wen...

«No. I love Hao, the shaman King, not you, you naive baka.» Yoh's eyes wined up. He opned his mothe but it din't come anyting out.

«Com on, wer going home.» She said coldely and started walking.

«L-look...» Yoh began

«I-I'm sorry I cund't make you the first lady of the shaman world...it may had been better like you said that you and Hao..» He gulped he wanted to cry.

«But Anna...I love you...!» Anna turned around. She smiled. Not a Icy cold smile but a true warm smile. Yoh began getting comfused.

« You baka!»

«A-Anna...?»

«You baka...» She sed then jumped on Yoh that had stud up and maked him fall down.

«Ofcourse I dont Love that crazy brother of your!» she said

«but...»

«I love you! Don't you understad?» she said giggling. Then she bendt forword and kissed him lightly on the chick.

«Anna...» Yoh wisperd. He wus feeling so happy, but Anna looked like she wus cold, Yoh lot her take his jacket on her sholders and then showed the ring agen.

«So Kyoyama Anna, wud you now take this ring, and marry me?» He smiled

«Yes, I wud love to!» And they kissed under the fierworks as they wached it togheter.

«Happy new year Anna.»

«Happy new year Yoh.»

Yupp, the newest chapi there, hope ya liked it and r&r!X3 Agen Im very sorry!


	6. Final!: you and me dont let it be

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life _

«Hao..» tears weld up in her eyes, Hao just steard back at her.

_**(Flashback)**_

_«Anna can be SO stubbord sometimes, but I like that with her, its so..cute.»_

_«anna-chan!»_

_«preatty pleas with cream on top?!»_

_« I realy like you..!»_

_«Nooo! Spesial traning again?! But Anna..!»_

_«Wud you marry me..?»_

_«Im so sorry Anna maby you were right ..you and Hao..»_

Haos lips wus getting closer...She acksepted it...Se lend up agenst his cest...

_«I relay..realy Love you!»_

«Ah..»

«What..My wonderfull wonderfull_ shaman qwean_?»

«I...I..»

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _ _So together, yet so broken up inside _

«I dot' know if ..I can»

«Dont say you are thinking about my naive brother agen..? He hawe chosen Tamao! dont you get that.?» Hao began kissing her neck and hes hands vere..evrywre..He smeled in her hair..and looked in to her eyes agen..»Noone can undersatnd you moor than I do.. after all I hawe ben trugh the same thing..the same pain as you..» Hes eyes wus soft comforting..somehow jelusy stroke it..?

«I love you Anna..moor than anything in this world..I cud change it..just for you..I wud give up my shaman kingdom just for you..becouse I love you.» He embraced her tightly.

«Ah..» Annas eyes went wide..

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on 

she never knew he realy loved her that much... She cud berly imagen that he wuld..love her like that.She thought that he wus only teasing her all this time. She never expected it to be true feeling behind it.

«Anna..come with me to my shaman kingdom..be my qween and leed our peple to safety and happyness..stay with me forever..!» He wus holding her so thight she cud nerly breath . Another thunder growled in the backround, and maked scary shadows from the trees cast light over them.

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes 

«Yoh..»

she had to admitt she wus..tuched? By hes word..?

(flashback)

_«Anna-chan..? What are you thinking about..?»_

_«what do you think you dummy..?! Hao ofcource..Hes soo strong..what if you realy..realy di-» her words stopped at her mouth. Her lip began to shack...»no anna dont cry! At lest not infrond of him..!» she had thought but then.._

_a blaff wus heard and Yoh had embraced her..thight._

_«Anna wud you cry if I died?»_

_«Yoh..I of course I wud!» She shouted. «Oh no I sund't said that..I that am the Ice qween..»_

_«I see...» hes eyes were inviseple form the shadow of the clod that had past by._

_«Then i wont die! I promis you! Becouse I cant stand to see you sad Anna-chan!»_

_«dont call me that you baka..!»_

_«Hehe..you are cute wen you are iritated too..»_

_«I dobble your tarining..!»_

_«Ahahaha..»_

She cun't hate him she just cun't..

_Swallow me, then spit me out _ _For hating you, I blame myself _ _(flash back)_ _«Anna-cahn I love you!»_ _«you can kiss the bride...»_ «Kiyaaaaa!» Anna began screaming She couldn't take it anymoore... «Anna,Anna-chan calm down!» Hao hissed Sudenly she stopped criing her heart out and instad she said: «I wont to be your qween Hao..take me away..» At a little different place.. «ha..ha..» someone wus breathing hard... «Anna..! ANNA!» Yoh ran trught all the brences and stikky leafes. He began to see an opening..a feeld! An He saw Anna..and Hao..? he stopped and looked at them. _The rain has stopped..._ _shiny stripes of sun gleam thrught the top of the trees..some birds sang. _ Annawus leening to Haos chest her leps tuched hes..her eyes closed, leves dasning aroud them..they were slowly dispairing... «No..!» Yoh fell to hes knees. Anna turned around. _Seeing you, it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _ _Anymore_ «Im sorry Yoh..» She wishperd. «Wy! Wy Anna!» Yoh screamed then twisted in pain as he grabbed aroound hes chest cofing up moor blood. «You are bleeding Yoh...» Anna looked so sad..»Im wishing you luck Yoh, you and Tamao..» «What the fuck?! I never liked Tamao! I only loved her as a-» «there you see!» Anna shouted. «As a friend..!» «humpf! Its to lait! I saw you kissing Tamao!» She replyed. «I dont know what heck you seen! But Tamao and Pircka wus triking me! Tamao had a changing spell on her!» «Yeah, RIGHT!» «Yoh, Im going with Hao!» She screamed «NO! Anna! Dont go, I love you!!» «No, you dont!» «Yes I do and Im telling the truth!» he looked stright into her eyes She saw it...she knew when she saw his eyes that he wus not liyng... but she couldn't stand it...tears once agen filled her eyes as she turned around, pushed Hao away and ran to Yoh. «Yoh..Im-Im so sorry!» she hikked «Its okay» he smiled back at her they smiled to ichother then a passonate kiss began «Hey! Faust! I see Anna-san on the feeld ther!» Horohoro shouted runing as fast as he could with the houl sk gang and the para medicks. «Maby Yoh is there too! Holy crap I hope hes not...I mean that I hope that we are not to lait!» Faust suddenly saw dark broun looks dans back Annas back... «Yoh! What are you think you are doing?! You are not in the condition t-» He gasped when he saw what he REALY wus doing. Annas arms hock around Aohs neck. Yohs holding around her. The enterer sk gang stopped up and just looked at it amaised In a tree ner by Hao wus smiling sad to himself. «You hawe all my gratest wisehs my otouto...» he wisperd before dissapairing... So what do you think? FINALY the last chapter! I hope you liked my story and pleas leav rewiwes!;) love- Shaman Of wind(now Ai-chan) 


End file.
